


The Storm Called You

by Geyonsis23



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, Fluff, For 11/9, M/M, Mention of phobia and trauma, Storms, TsukiKage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geyonsis23/pseuds/Geyonsis23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tfw the person you hate is the only person that is able to help you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Storm Called You

**Author's Note:**

> Moonlight INFIRES me. A lot. Yay I got to finish a thing after 14357896320 days of procrastination!

It was a Wednesday and the clock says it’s 9am. Kageyama was sitting up on his bed staring at the message on his phone that says classes are suspended due to heavy rain. He turns to look outside his window and the skies were dark as could be and the rain was pouring heavily along with the heavy winds blowing. The raven haired boy sighs and lazily grabs a hoodie and cooling spray from his bedside drawer, since sometimes he’s too lazy to put his clothes in the wardrobe. He takes off his plain white shirt, applies the cooling spray all over his body and face while holding back his gasps since he’s surprisingly ticklish, and puts on the grey hoodie Asahi had given to him back when Karasuno’s Volleyball Team had exchange gifts on their Christmas party. It was a bit big on him since Asahi didn’t really know what Kageyama’s size was. But it was enough to keep him warm and he really likes big sweaters so he was satisfied. He lied back down on his pillow and held his cellphone close to his chest as he thinks of something to do.

“What do I even do now?”

The boy mumbles to himself and after a few moments, the fan in his room stopped working and he immediately knew that the power was off. Kageyama clicked his tongue and jumped off the bed and went to the bathroom to wash his face. The apartment he was staying in was average and convenient because it was close to the university he’s studying at, but Kageyama despises it whenever power shortage happens because the apartment gets unusually colder and Kageyama hates the darkness in the place. It has a completely eerie feeling that gives him shivers from time to time and objects sometimes move on their own and he always freezes for a second before hiding or running out of the house.

He got rid of mirrors in the apartment a long time ago and the only mirror existing was a big one at his room just to be safe. Kageyama turned on a big flashlight he prepared outside the bathroom door, one that was enough to light up the road outside at night and makes haste in using the bathroom since he’s scared of being alone in the apartment at times like that. After he showers, he wore the hoodie again but changed into a fresh pair of underwear and black shorts that’s similar to his jersey shorts, since he wants to move comfortably. As he’s all done, he turned the big flashlight and hurried back to his room but as he was on the stairs, he heard a loud thud from the living room. Kageyama felt shivers crawl on his skin and he bolted upstairs to his room and locked the door. He stacked the big flashlight in his wardrobe that had a lot of space and closed it, as he grabs his phone from the bed and called Hinata, who apparently lives near his area.

“Damn, pick it up already!”

The phone rang but it only got sent to the voicemail. Kageyama takes a deep breath, his hands shaking, praying for Hinata to pick up the phone. He just needed something, anything to distract his track of thought right now but there was nothing. He gave up, cussed beneath his breath and he hears a second thud. The thud sounded like it came from behind the walls of the apartment and he looked at his phone again. He was sweating unbelievably even though he just showered and he saw Sugawara’s number. He prayed hard again that this time someone will answer and called the number. He was whimpering, closing his eyes and his heart almost wants to burst out of his chest.

“Please… just answer… PLEASE!!”

Kageyama shouts at the floor and the ringing stopped. Kageyama holds his breath and weakly greets.

“H-hello?? Suga-senpai??”

“Oh? This is rare. Sorry to disappoint but I’m not Suga-senpai.”

Kageyama had to let out a breath of relief, despite it being the person he actually doesn’t get along well with just answered the other end of the line. He now had the strength to breathe, yet his voice was still shaky.

“You sound funny today. Are you sick or something? This is what you get for-”

“Tsukishima, thank- thank god you answered.”

Tsukishima stopped using his arrogant tone of voice the moment he heard Kageyama slur his words and he held his cellphone to his ears as he moved to change his clothes into something decent for going out on a walk. Still confused, he breaks the short silence with a question.

“Huh? What? What are you-”

“The power’s out and I’m alone in the apartment. I don’t think I’m alone though.”

“Oi. Don’t tell me you’re scared?”

“Hah! Me?? Scared?? I’m in college, the fuck do I have to be afraid of– SHIT!”

This time, Tsukishima heard the loud thud and he figured that Kageyama was sitting somewhere near a door and he hurriedly tied his combat boots and wore a black leather jacket. He also wore the dog tag Nishinoya gave him back at their Christmas party.

“Tobio, I’m on my way.” “

Don’t be stupid! I’ll be okay in a few minutes. It always goes away anyway.” “

You expect me to believe that shit now? Just hang in there.”

“Oi! I’ll hit you if you dare hang up on me!”

There was desperation and fear in Kageyama’s voice. Tsukishima didn’t want to cause any more anxiety to his friend and made his way out of his dorm, and ran to where Kageyama’s apartment was. Their places were just 2 blocks away from each other and Tsukishima was familiar with the place since he jogs there every morning. The rain was pouring heavily and Tsukishima still manages to run at a fast pace. There were no words exchanged when he was running but whenever he hears Kageyama hiss or cuss and the thuds were getting louder and louder, he only ran faster and arrived in front of Kageyama’s creepy-looking apartment. 

Thankfully, the front door was open, and Tsukishima hurries to the stairs leading to Kageyama’s room. There was nothing there but there were definitely thuds coming from somewhere and the blond knew better than to pay attention to it. He grabbed his phone and sat down in front of Kageyama’s door. Kageyama heard a low thud from the door and a shadow, but is too scared to move so he waits for a sign.

“Trick or treat.”

Kageyama hears Tsukishima’s voice and hurriedly opens it, ignoring the fact that he flew straight onto the blond’s arms the moment Tsukishima faces him. He sobs on the taller blond, clings onto him as if his life depended on it and Tsukishima can barely breathe but he gives the raven haired boy assuring pats on the back and gently ruffles his hair. Tsukishima can hear slight panting from Kageyama but as much as Tsukishima wanted to stay, he still hears the thudding of the walls and immediately breaks away from Kageyama’s desperate clinging, grabbing the latter’s hand instead.

“I know you missed me only for today King, but we gotta go.”

Kageyama gives a nod and the two bolted out of the apartment in a flash. The moment they got out, Tsukishima ran outside the residence compound and got them a taxi to ride. He didn’t have time to think about things rationally as this is the only way he can talk to Kageyama about what just happened at the apartment, despite his place only being two blocks away. The moment they were settled in their seats, Kageyama talked, his voice still stuttering.

“I wasn’t so sure. But I felt it start a year after I moved there. It only happens when– when there’s a storm approaching…” T

sukishima figured it was the wrong move to ask his friend about it when they just got away from the horror that is a haunted apartment. The blond grabs a chocolate bar from his small sling bag and places it on his friend’s cold hands.

“Thanks…”

“We’re almost at my place. Just chill out for now.”

Moments later they arrive and as soon as they got out of the taxi, Tsukishima grabs his passes and hands one to Tobio. He lives in a dorm strictly under the order of his parents and visitors weren’t really allowed in there except for family members. As they arrive inside, the guards asked for their passes and Tsukishima made a lie that Kageyama was his cousin and that he had called his parents about it, with the perfect timing that Tsukishima’s parents mentioned that there would be someone visiting thus, getting Kageyama in was no problem at all. Tsukishima grins at himself when they arrive at the elevator, completely amused with the adventure he had for the day. “

Of all people, I’m bringing you into my room. Today’s just plain weird.”

“Of all people, you just had to be the one to pick up their phone.”

“Well thanks to that, you owe me now.”

“Of course, you’re still a straight up smartypants douchebag, as always.”

“I hate you a lot, Kageyama Tobio. Just saying.”

“As if that’s anything new, Prickyshima.”

Their squabble ends as the elevator arrives at the third floor. Tsukishima goes out and leads the way to his room, which is a suite and is paid by his parents since he attends the same university as Kageyama but is enrolled in a law course. Tsukishima slides a card and the door opens, allowing him and Kageyama inside. Kageyama was bewildered by the sight of everything exquisite and he never thought that those kind of things really exist out of an action movie. Although, the things in Tsukishima’s dorm were mostly picked out by his parents and brother, he never really had much in his room and Kageyama was about to find out. Tsukishima takes off his leather jacket and wipes the water off it first, then puts it on the basket designated for the laundry. He then notices Kageyama staring at the fish tank full of goldfish, then looking around the place like a curious puppy and he smiles to himself as he approaches the latter.

“You know, you can just wait in my room.”

“You’re seriously alone in this place? You should get someone to live with you, you know.”

“There’s this thing called ‘I don’t need to socialize with idiots’, you know.”

“Sorry for crashing into your place, then.”

“Your highness, would you kindly shut the fuck up and just go wait for me in my room?”

Tsukishima turns around and goes into the kitchen as Kageyama goes straight into Tsukishima’s room, only to find a very simple room that it looks out of place from the living room. Just a bed good enough for two people to fit in, a study table with Tsukishima’s favorite laptop and headphones sitting on it and a drawer filled with art stuff. The window beside the bed was really dark so that people wouldn’t be able to peek at whatever you’re doing. As Kageyama was observing things around the room, Tsukishima quietly goes in with two mugs of hot chocolate on his hands and quietly places them on the study table.

“You know, when you wear that hoodie, you look like a thief. No offense.”

Kageyama jumps the moment he heard Tsukishima’s voice, almost wanting to cuss at him but he saw the hot chocolate by the table and decided to grab it, except it didn’t happen because Tsukishima grabbed his wrist before he can get anywhere near it.

“Hey, hey. I may have prepared that for you but what do you say to me first?”

“Thanks for the hot chocolate..?”

“Wrong password.”

“Nevermind. I don’t want it anyway.”

Tsukishima grins and laughs as Kageyama struggles to free his wrist from him. Tsukishima’s grip was tight and he’s practically squeezing Kageyama’s dominant hand hard, earning him the raven haired boy’s glares. Tsukishima drinks from his mug and puts it down, then gulps the drink, licking his lips as he stares straight at the glaring boy. He pins the latter to the wall beside them and leans close to Kageyama, eyes almost mocking the raven haired boy’s glares. He leans even closer, positioning his mouth to Tobio’s ear.

“You’re such a liar. Can’t you be honest for once?”

Kei nibbles at his ear, earning a hiss. Kageyama tries to ignore it but the moment he felt Tsukishima lick his ear, he felt himself jump backwards a bit and gulped his own saliva.

“Tsuki…shima… stop!”

Kageyama grabbed Tsukishima’s shirt from the back and pulled him away from his neck, knocking off the latter’s glasses only to see the blond’s expression. Tsukishima looked intimidating, ready to bite him again any second and the glares from those brown eyes indicated that he’s planning to hold onto him until he’s satisfied. As Tsukishima grabbed his wrist, there was the sound of thunder and the sight of lightning striking down from the skies and Kageyama cussed loudly. Tsukishima snaps out of his fantasies as tears fell from the raven haired boy’s face and slides down the wall, shaking and staring at nothing.

“H-hey! Kageyama are you–”

The sound of thunder boomed once again and Kageyama looked like he’s frozen and glued to the wall as he covers his ears and buries his crying face in the space between his knees that’s huddled close to his chest, and he hasn’t changed into a new set of clothes so he’s basically still freezing. Tsukishima, who now knew of Kageyama’s phobia and trauma snapped back to reality and hurried got a new set of clothes, re-heated the hot chocolate he had made for the boy and got a blanket to cover him with.

“Kageyama. Look at me. It will be fine. Hey.”

Tsukishima tries to get him to move but Kageyama was covering his ears so Tsukishima thought of another way. The lightning flashed even more and Tsukishima heard him sob. He couldn’t take it, watching a friend suffer like that was too much even if he was an asshole. So he grabbed the blanket he prepared and put it over Kageyama and hugged him tight. Kageyama was surprised, and he lifts his head up, seeing nothing but white cloth over him and even through his sobs, he can hear Tsukishima comforting him loud and clear. They stayed in that position for a very long time and somehow, when it was finally the calm before the storm strikes again, Kageyama managed to be able to move and talk but not at a normal pace yet.

“Kei…”

“You breathing alright yet?”

“…yeah.”

“I’m sorry… that was mean of me. I didn’t know you’re that traumatized because of storms.”

“…pathetic aren’t I? You can laugh. I’m used to it.”

“Stupid. I may be a douchebag but I know my limits.”

“Nah. I’m pathetic.”

“Okay now listen here!”

Tsukishima grabs the blanket and pulls it up, only to get himself in and take a look at Kageyama. His friend’s eyes were swollen, red and is really pitiful to look at and Tsukishima had to pull off the blanket in order for air from the electric fan to normally breeze through them. The blond grabbed the hot chocolate and this time, he handed it over to Kageyama properly. The latter smiles and accepts it, drinking a lot from it before putting it down the floor beside him.

“Hey. Can you change into these first? You’ll get sick like this.”

One order after the other, Kageyama obliges and when he was all fresh and clean again, the winds have gotten stronger once more and his reflexes were automatically to hold on to the person closest to him, which is none other than Tsukishima himself. The blond thought of something fast, then saw his laptop and headphones sitting quietly, unused and fully charged on the table and he grabs it.

“Want to know what I’m working on these days?”

Tsukishima asks, busily setting up stuff on his computer as Kageyama just watches from the side, standing beside the bed Tsukishima’s sitting on.

“Sit here. I’ll show you something cool.”

Tsukishima moves to the side and Kageyama sits on the spacious portion of the bed and Tsukishima wasted no time, putting his headphones on Kageyama and plays a song. It was a playlist full of Tsukishima’s covers, which was actually a project for his music class. Tsukishima increased the volume and left Kageyama in peace to listen to it. Tsukishima gets off the bed and grabs Kageyama’s hot choco and hands it to him. The latter finishes the hot chocolate in another 2 gulps and soon, he finds himself comfortable and swaying his head to the song. Tsukishima smiles as he positions himself behind Kageyama and puts the blanket over their heads and the laptop once more, while hugging his friend from behind. Kageyama found it comforting so he didn’t resist.

“I think… I know who to ask to live here with me.”

Kageyama swore he heard Tsukishima say something but he just lifted one headphone off and when he was about to ask, Tsukishima just slapped the piece back on his ear. They stayed like that for a while and when Tsukishima noticed that his friend had drifted to sleep while sitting, he turned off the laptop and nuzzled his head on Kageyama’s forehead before slowly pushing him down to the pillows to support his neck and head.

“No storm had been able to wind me up like this. I hope you’re prepared for dealing with me, Tobio.”

Tsukishima grins and lies down beside Kageyama, satisfied with the feeling of hugging someone close and drifted to sleep as well.


End file.
